powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Different Drum
A Different Drum is the fifth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot Kimberly's deaf friend, Melissa, has a tough time fitting in at the noisy Youth Center. When the Gnarly Gnome monster strikes, using music to hypnotize the children of Angel Grove, her handicap allows her to remain unaffected. Can she aid the Power Rangers in putting an end to the Gnome's symphony of destruction? Synopsis Kimberly is teaching her dance class at the Youth Center. Billy trips on to Ernie's cart and ends up rolling into the middle of the class. Kimberly tells Billy this isn't the way to meet girls. Kimberly tries to encourage Melissa who is having problems with the dance steps, because she's deaf. Meanwhile, Zack challenges Bulk to a dance competition. Bulk insists that he can do anything Zack can do. Zack shows off his stylish moves on the dance floor. Bulk pulls it off, but needs Skull's help moving afterwards. Zack shows off by doing a handstand on the Juice Bar, to Ernie's amazement. Bulk tries to do the same, but ends up falling into the food behind the counter. Up in the Moon Palace, Rita asks Finster to make her a monster that can control people with music. The Gnarly Gnome is created for this task, and uses his accordion to put some girls under his spell, but Melissa isn't effected because she can't hear it, much to Rita's dismay. The Gnarly Gnome brings the girls to a cave in the woods. Melissa runs to get help to rescue her friends. Melissa leads the Rangers to the cave, where the girls are being held as Gnarly Gnome's servants. The Power Rangers engage in battle against the Gnarly Gnome with the Power Blaster. The Gnarly Gnome is overpowered and defeated. Rita makes the Gnarly Gnome grow with her wand. The Rangers form the Megazord to take him on. The Gnarly Gnome uses his music in an attempt to put the Rangers under his hypnotic spell. But he is unsuccessful, and the Megazord takes him down. The Megazord uses the Power Sword to destroy the Gnarly Gnome. The Ranger teens and Melissa and rescue the girls from the cave. Rita yells at her minions for failing again. The Rangers celebrate their victory by relaxing at the Juice Bar. Meanwhile, Melissa finally teaches Billy how to dance. Cast *Corey Lopez as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Phillip Jacobs-Williams as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Maxxe Sternbaum as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Pia Manalo as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Justin Timsit as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as voice of Alpha 5 *Cody Slaton as Farkus Bulkmeyer *Ross J. Samya as Eugene Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as voice of Rita Repulsa *Takashi Sakamoto and Kazutoshi Yokoyama as Goldar *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as voice of Finster *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as voice of Baboo *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as voice of Squatt *??? as Melissa *Ronda Belser as Beth *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Steve Kramer as Gnarly Gnome (voice) Notes *This marks the final time we see the Rangers, as well as Bulk and Skull, as kids up until Small But Mighty. From the next episode on they are the teenagers we all know and love, with the in-show explanation as seven years passing from the events of this episode. However, Small But Mighty pays tribute to their younger selves by regressing the teens back to their young Ranger forms courtesy of some quick thinking from Chronos and Mnemosyne; later, Zordon regresses the Rangers into children in Kid Stuff. *Gnarly Gnome is the first monster to appear in American footage. *Gnarly Gnome is unusual among Rita's monsters as he was destroyed by the Power Blaster then revived by Rita's wand, as opposed to being enlarged without being destroyed. This trend follows in later Power Ranger: Revisited series/seasons, where the monster is destroyed and then gets enlarged. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited